guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Strength of Snow
Needs a map, any quest dialogue, and accept/reject quest quotes.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC) : Added map. Hope it conforms to the standards... --Mshantar 06:44, 3 January 2008 (UTC) : nowhere is it mentioned that this uses snowball fighting skills ::Yes it does, it says "you are under the effects of Yuletide", and one of those effects is the skills. —Dr Ishmael 01:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Morale boost from ally death?! From the notes: "When Freezie is killed for a first time, you get a morale boost, just like after killing a normal boss." Aren't you defending Freezie in this quest? I'm confused... --68.187.144.197 02:44, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :He's still a boss, whenever any boss is killed you get a boost if you're in the vicinity. Look at Kodonur Crossroads, one of the Centaur rangers you rescue is a boss who gives a morale boost and allows you to cap smoke trap if he dies Blue.rellik 02:47, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::So, yes I confirmed it, same with Grentchus in the partner quest.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::LOL -- "Hey guys, that dude we're trying to defend just died! I'm feeling better and better about this mission!" :D --68.187.144.197 03:35, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Changing drops over the event? I've done a fair number of runs of this quest over the past few days and haven't gotten any peppermint CC's until today, where I just got 3 in 4 runs. Something similar happened with another item about halfway through the event... Yuletide tonics I think but I don't remember for sure. Of course this could easily just be chance so I'm wondering if anyone else has experienced anything similar. --Colonel Popcorn 19:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Repeatable? This quest doesn't repeat. I've switched districts and no luck. 64.102.94.181 01:29, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Try zoning to your gh and back --- -- (s)talkpage 01:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Or really anywhere but the same town and then go back. --Shadowcrest 01:31, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Wear the Wintersday hat to increase your odds? Probably a silly rumor, but I've heard that if you wear the Wintersday cap (Grenth) before entering the mission, you greatly increase your chances of getting the mini polar bear. Does make some sense if these didn't start dropping till AFTER the finale. --69.40.228.128 06:27, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :I've tried this run wearing both hats. 5 times each. No polar bear.--67.32.36.230 16:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Wear a hat to increase the favor of the chest! Bogus². -- -- talkpage 16:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I guess wearing the hat can't really hurt on this quest because you have set health, energy, and armor... :::: The word "Gullible" is not in the dictionary, seriously. Look it up and see. People kill me, I'm suprised they even know how to breathe. :::::I heard if you do the mission without breathing your chances of getting a polar becomes very high... should try it :::::but seriously... no, GW just doesn't work like that -- 23:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Of course it's just a rumor. But then, superstitions usually don't make sense. On the other hand, there's no reason not to wear a silly costume, either. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:16, 21 December 2008 (UTC) This mission and Unclaimed items window I just did this and it seems that the unclaimed items window does not appear, which suck.I just stood by the door and waited for it to be over and of course there were a lot of CCS but i only had 10 seconds to pick them up,I assumed that i would get the window so i didn't bother picking up more then 4, Should this be noted on the page? It would save people some disappointment. Durga Dido 17:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Pick up the CCSes before you open the Wintersday Chest - the timer doesn't start until you open the chest. —Dr Ishmael 20:36, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :: Lol thats what you get when the only thing your thinking is "i hope i get the polar bear" :P 20:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, the unclaimed items window does appear, but because shards aren't reserved for a player (aka you) they do not appear in the window. If, however, a reserved item is still there (didn't pick up chest drops) the window will appear as normal. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC)